Monique and Sarah Relationship
Monique and Sarah Relationship The Sarah-Monique Relationship is the friendship and on and off rivalry between Sarah Palmer and Monique Adams. It is commonly known as Sarique. They have been friends since day one and are always supporting and looking out for one another. They are good friends and care for each other. Even though now and then they would have a "Diva-Off" and have a repetitive rivalry, they always end up being friends again in the end Biography Monique and Sarah are the first few members of the Teen Addiction and since day one they have been both fighting for the spotlight. Although they both get along most of the time, their appears to be some rivalry and tension between two, especially on Monique part. This is mainly because Monique believe they are just as good as each other however Sarah seems to always get the attention. However, when they are not competing they seem to care for each other especially since Sarah helps her out during Prom Queen. In Season One, Sarah appears to get the majority solos and duets and it appears that both of them get along, however Monique felt some resentment towards Sarah. Until Monique sings Who I'm Gonna Be, Sarah has doubted Monique' level of talent believing her to not be a strong balladier as she was. Because of Monique's well-received rendition of the song, they plan to have Monique sing the ballad, however because of the set list leak, Sarah sings the ballad. In Season Two, they appear to get along even having a sleepover at Sarah's house with Ryan. As part of Sue's plot to turn the Teen Addiction against each other she uses their rivalry to turn themselves against each other. They both sing Dog Days Are Over as a duel but end up smiling at the end. Then as part of their fundraiser for Nationals, Monique shows a spoiled diva attitude towards the club, making unreasonable requests for her performance (however this attitude was instigated by Harmony). Monique refuses to perform until she was confronted by Sarah , saying that she doesn't understand how she doesn't get the spotlight and how she always does. Sarah replies that she doesn't know. Monique sings I Can't Let Go and Sarah, saying that she couldn't top that allows Monique to be the closing number. In Concerts, Monique doesn't have a prom date and this upsets her. Sarah seeing how upset Monique is says she also doesn't have a date, and invites her for a prom on a budget with Ryan. In Season Three, they both compete for the role of Maria in McKinley's production of West Side Story. Monique and Sarah hug, but her boyfriend Shane asks why she does it because she is her competition, stating that she is better than Sarah. Monique, following Shane's advice, sings Spotlight, as she is feeling second best to Sarah. The directors of West Side Story; Coach Betsy, Blaine, and Courteney, can't decide who will play Maria so they decide that they should do a diva off, where both of them sing Out Here On My Own. Courteney informs both of them that they have both got the role of Maria where they will extend the production for another week so both girls get to sing for four shows and two matinees. Monique has enough of it saying that no one wants to hurt Sarah so she storms out, leaving Teen Addiction and joining the BabyDollz. After a few weeks it appears that the two are on good terms and following the BabyDollz loss at Sectionals Monique rejoined the Teen Addiction. Monique was even one of the first people that Sarah told about her engagement to Lyle . Although initially she didn't support the idea, in Props she sings along with the God Squad as a Valentine's present for Sarah from Lyle. Songs Duets Song kdmx.jpg|Locked Out Of Heaven (The Dance)|link=Locked Out Of Heaven Song dkmo.jpg|Dog Days Are Over (Scandals)|link=Dog Days Are Over Song aaas.jpg|Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend/Material Girl (Dancing Teens)|link=Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend/Material Girl Song mkvnm.png|Start Me Up/Living On A Prayer (Battle Of The Sexist)|link=Start Me Up/Living On A Prayer Song infm.jpg|Out Here On My Own (Black F)|link=Out Here On My Own Category:Relationships